lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 589
Report #589 Skillset: Enchantment Skill: New Org: Blacktalon Status: Rejected Jul 2011 Furies' Decision: Rejected. While we understand that melds are strong, we do not agree there needs to be a way for non-mage/druids to break them in the manner suggested. Problem: It's long been held that meld control is one of the bigger factors which determines the outcome of a fight. Especially in Lusternia's setting where group battles occur far more often than single battles, it often boils down to whether or not one or both sides of two equally sized and experienced groups have one melder or more. As such, situations often arise where the fact that when one side has a melder and the other does not, the latter simply would opt out of the skirmish and rather not bother with an uphill fight. Though attempts have been made in the past to limit the overall effectiveness of a melder's presence in a group, the fact is that melders stand unique among the classes by being the only ones which necessitate the presence of an opponent of your same class to deal with what you can do. If the opponent doesn't exist or doesn't show up, then your side just goes uncontested, stifling the combat a large number of the playerbase would otherwise find enjoyable. Solution #1: To remove the necessity of a melder's presence just to contend with an opposing group with a demesne, create a new sigil in Enchantment that breaks a melded room for double the power and double the equilibrium that it normally takes provided that the room a) fits within the bounds of a normal, breakable room (ie. no saplings, terrain, and an edge) and b) does not contain or is not adjacent to the owner of the meld you are trying to break with this sigil. The latter is to not completely screw over a melder in one on one and as well makes actually having a melder of your own better, but doesn't necessitate their presence just to cope with the battle. Player Comments: ---on 7/8 @ 09:42 writes: Oh, and yes, this is preferably a single use type of thing. Ie. THROW SIGIL AT GROUND to break, double (or more) the power and equilibrium cost to break the room than if you were an actual melder. Commodity cost would be pretty hefty, though I'll leave that up to the Admin to decide what would be appropriate. ---on 7/10 @ 03:39 writes: Hmm, I feel this might make it too easy to break demesnes and shift demesnes from being a bit too powerful in group combat to fairly irrelevant. What if it was 8 seconds of uninterrupted time instead of 8 seconds of off eq? (off course, it'd still require the standard 4 sec eq time). Any action or condition at the end of those 8 seconds that would prevent the room from being broken would cause the action to fail. The sigil would be consumed regardless of success. ---on 7/13 @ 17:33 writes: I'd so much rather see new enchantments go into tinkering, which needs more useful things - and think the skill investment required by the second half of one of the enchantment skills would merit this. I'd agree with the longer time restrictions that Nydekion suggests.